Our Love Is A Big Risk
by AnimeLoverxxxSinceBirth
Summary: Erza and Jellal met up in an amusement park and accidentally fell in love with each other..but it's forbidden. Will they find true freedom to freely love each other? Find out in the story!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi minna! this is my very 1st JeRza fanfic! Hope ya'll like it!**

**In this story: Earth is divided into two but still in one piece: the other one is for the Vampires. The other one is for the Immortals(AN:in the story,when it says immortal,it means Human'). They had peaceful living,no one is bothering each other's place. Erza is the Vampire Princess accidentally met up with an Immortal named Jellal Fernandez.. And fell in love for each other.. Will they find true freedom to freely love each other? Find out in the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does!**

**OOOOOOFFFF TTTTOOOOO TTTTTHHHHHEEE SSSSTTTOOORRRYYYY**

* * *

Erza's POV

"FOR GOD'S HEAVENLY HEAVEN'S SAKE!" I shouted at papa in the living room. "I WON'T MARRY A GUY LIKE HIM! I WON'T MARRY A STRIPPER! I DON'T LIKE THAT GUY" he proposed me to a guy named Gray Fullbuster

"But dear, me and Gildarts**(AN: Gray's father xDD) **decided it since 900 years ago!" My papa,Makarov, the Vampire King complained,so that means I'm the Vampire Princess. He and Gildarts-san are siblings,so both Vampire Kings(it's only in our world when you can have 2 kings in the same place)and Gray obviously the Vampire Prince.

"But. ' .Him!" I gritted my teeth. "So, you're not going to consider your daughter's feelings?! You're just thinking about the kingdom, THE KINGDOM ITSELF!" I cried to him.

"Erza! Don't talk to your father like that!" My mother, Porlyuscia demanded me. I stormed upstairs to my bedroom. My maids: Lucy,Mira and Levy approached me.

"Erza, your father just wants the best for you" Mira said. "How Mira?! He doesn't care about me and my feelings! I don't even know that guy exactly!" I complained. "Erza got a point." Lucy,the only maid who is in favor with me. "Where's Hiroshi-kun?"(my mannequin whom I treated as my sibling..the only one who can I tell my feelings to, the one who cheer me up when I'm down. When I asked for him,they all leave me alone in the room with him) I asked. They placed Hiroshi beside me and start leaving the room. I stared talking to him.

"Ne Hiroshi? Why don't they care for my feelings?" I asked him And he just stare at me. "Seems you're the only one who can understand me, ne?" Then he put his head down. "Gyeng ki da ne!(Cheer up)Hiroshi-kun!" I said as I held his head up high and he look up straight. "That will do! Daiski(I love you) Hiroshi-kun!" I tell him.

* * *

Jellal's POV

Morning

For God's sake! I wake up 6 _fucking _a.m. I ate my breakfast at 7 a.m. Once I step foot out of my house, fangirls are squealing because in our School I'm the heart throb: Love letters everywhere,Girls squealing at my HANDSOMENESS. Like that.

One even said "Fvck me!" I was like 'eeewww! Why would I?' I really wish that there's a girl..a normal girl who will totally accept who I am..the one who wouldn't care even though I'M a heart throb..

"Jelly!" A familiar voice called me up. It was Ultear,my best friend. My cousin,Siegrain told me that Ultear is the Ideal woman every guy wants..but she wasn't enough for me.. I want someone special..

"Jelly!What are you taking so long! The girls are gone now!" She said as I realize they were totally gone. They were scared of Ultear because of her she is known as the 'The Witch" in our school.

"I'll pass today Witch!" I told her,every Saturday we practiced Martial Arts and Fencing and Shaolin Kung Fu. "You're no fun at all!" She pouted. "You're killing me during our practice!" I complained. "Okay okay,I'll leave now. Bye BAKA!" She bid me goodbye. I love her only as my Best friend.. that's all.

When I stopped by the amusement park and I saw someone..

_someone..very beautiful_

* * *

**YYYYYEEEEESSSSS!THIS CHAPTER IS DONE!**

**who is that someone very beautiful Jellal saw?!**

**Just find out in the next chapter!**

**Ja Ne**


	2. A Scarlet-haired beauty in all black

**Yowie Yowie! Tadaima with a new chapter!**

**ScarletXxXKhrymi: I'll use our advice then! ^.^**

**Arcobaleno-lover:I'll try to update faster!**

**AliceBRabbit: Yes! It's from Yamato Nadeshiko! I'm going to make Erza a little bit of Sunako xD**

**Ash Lite Former-EST: you'll find out in this chapter.**

**Note: if you know Yamato Nadeshiko and its characters..you'll understand this whole chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and Yamato Nadeshiko! They had their respective owners!**

**OOOFFF TTTOOO TTTHHHEEE SSSTTTOOORRRYYY!**

* * *

**Jellal's POV**

**Amusement Park**

_I saw someone very beautiful.._

* * *

Very beautiful but all in black.

She's totally all in black! Black dress, black blazer with a hoodie, black shoes,black accessories,black lipstick, and black eyelashes. I approach her and try to talk to her.

"What's your name?" I asked her. She just scowled at me. I try to convinced her. "Hey, are you mute?"

"Marceline, Marceline Abadeer." she answered me but she seems to be lying.

"The truth." I said in a cold voice.

"Erza. Erza Scarlet! Happy? Now your turn." she seems annoyed. But an Erza fits her.

"Jellal. Yuroshiko ne! Friends?" I said as I lend her a handshake. She gladly accept it but..wait?! Is it me or is she blushing? How cute of her to blush.

"You alone here?" I asked her. Then she raised an eyebrow meaning 'can-you-repeat-it'. Then i chuckled. "I asked 'You Alone here?' ".

"No. Me friends are buying something I asked for." she answered in a princess-like voice. I remember a story what my mama told me when I was young,about the Vampire's world: in their Kingdom.

* * *

_"My dear, do you know about the Vampire's kingdom?" she asked me. She always tell me bedtime stories. But all about in the Vampire's world._

_"No mama. Only there ordinary life." I answered._

_"In their kingdom, there can be two kings, hence; two queens." She told me._

_"Huh? Why? How about the Prince and the Princess?" I asked again._

_"In there, there are no such relationships like relatives; no cousins,no aunties, no uncles,no nieces and nephews." she answered me._

_"Why?" I asked in curiosity._

_"I just also don't know. Also, the Elder king should give birth to a girl,then the second one should give birth to a boy. Because girls in their are high and mighty. They should be respected. They're not rude as what of you think,son. They are treated to be kind and nice to both Vampires and the princess and the prince should marry each other." she told me._

_"It should be a wonderful kingdom! Can we Immortals visit them?' I asked in joy._

_"Vampires can visit here in any age. While we,only in the right age. Boys,18 and girls 20." she answered me_

_"Oh I see,good night mama." I told her._

_"Good night too,sweetie." she kissed me in my forehead and I drifted myself to sleep._

* * *

"I really don't mind Erza, but are you a vampire?" I have the courage to asked her. Then, she look at me with those curious eyes.

"Yes,same as my friends." she answered me.

"What gender are your friends?" I asked her again. Of course! I want to know her life! I like her already.

"Well, all boys and one girl,but I'm not her,means there are two girls in my friends;me and her. the boys are four:Two blondes; Kyohei and Yuki. One red-haired boy; Ranmaru,already had her fiance named Tamao. One black-haired one; Takenaga, her girlfriend is also my friend;Noi,an auburn one. She's very active. While that Kyohei loves fried shrimp." she answered. Four boys? And two girls? Seriously? Two girls together with four boys? Eh?! How can she lived in a life like that. I looked at her suspiciously. Then,she giggled at me.

"In our belief,if girls bonds more with boys; they both will have good luck in their whole life. Also,it's not frustrating to have you surrounded by many boys or girls. It makes you happy,you know? What age are you?" she asked me.

"I'm 20,and you?" I answered. I assumed she is a hundred years old.

"You can visit us now,right? I'm 250 years old. Ain't obvious isn't it?" she answered me. 250 YEARS OLD?! ARE YOU FUCKING FREAKING KIDDING ME?! I stared her in belief.

"You sure gonna ask me how we maintain our young face?" she guessed. I just nodded.

"Well! I can't tell you! Only us can know until we found you Immortals trustworthy!" she answered me. Hey! I'm trustworthy! Oh, yeah right!  
We just met a while ago. Stupid me!

"When will you find us trustworthy?" I asked her.

"We test them 320 years~" she chirped. HUH?! 320 years?!

"No one ever survived that,right?" I tell her.

"Only five survived." she answered me.

"How? 320 years? How did they survived?" I asked her.

"Oh! How many times do i have to tell you?! We will test them! If we test them,it's a secret; rules are a secret,you can't know it unless you try it." she answered me,but this time, she seems angry

"S-sorry." I apologized. I was going to say something to Erza when a group of four approached her. Then,Erza approached them,whispering something as they nodded.

"New friend,Er?" a blonde hair asked. I can't defined it if it is Yuki or Kyohei.

" this is Yuki,Kyohei,Takenaga and this is Jellal." she said as she introduced me to them same as them.

"Nice to meet you." They greeted me. I did the same to them.

"Did you bought Josephine and my strawberry cake?" she asked them. Who's Josephine? A doll? She likes strawberry cake? How cute of her. A fierce vampire liking strawberry cake? Hehe.

"Of course! We bought it,Er." Ranmaru replied as she smiled cutely to them.

"How's things going with Noi-chi?" she looked at Takenaga and asked her.

"Don't talked a-about t-that! Er!" Takenaga answered them while blushing furiously.

"Noi-chi? Is it his girlfriend?" I asked Erza then she nodded,looking at Takenaga. "ER!" he shouted at us as we giggled. Then out of the blues, an auburn-haired girl approached us. I assumed it was Noi-chi.

"Domo Minna!Oh new friend, Er?" she approached us then Erza nodded.

"He's Jellal." Erza said.

"Nice to meet you! Jellal!" she offered me a handshake and I accept it, leaving Takenaga a little bit jealous.

"Someone's jealous~" Ranmaru chirped.

* * *

**Erza's POV**

**Amusement Park**

**The time Jellal approached her**

* * *

I can't believe when I saw Jellal's face. His face is handsome..WAIT! DID I JUST SAY HANDSOME?! Relax,Erza,Relax. Well, I can't help myself! The four boys has dazzling,beautiful faces, that's why I called them "Creatures of the Light". But,believe me! It's my first time to see an Immortal having a handsome face! I only knew that the Vampires only having beautiful faces. I used Marceline's name because it's the name that the first vampire is: Marceline Abadeer. All vampire princess should have the middle name Abadeer then their surname.  
The only question in my mind now is that: Why didn't he avoid me when I told him that I was a Vampire?

I remember a bedtime story Papa told me when I was little..50 years old,was I back then?

* * *

_"Erza,dear. Do you know the second past king before me?" my papa asked me._

_"Yes! Purehito Hades-sama! Why Papa? Another history lesson?" I asked him the he laughed at me._

_"Yes daughter, he is known as the Cruel King because of of one cruel law he created." he told me._

_"Why?" I asked him._

_"He created a law that whenever a Vampire visits the Immortals': they should be afraid of our terror. Every vampire guy should be have a beast behavior: meaning rude." he told me. "They will eat whoever Immortal they will see." _

_"Cruel.." I murmured._

_"I know,right? It's getting pretty late. Good night,Dear." he kissed me in the hand because when parents are gonna say 'Good night' 'Good morning' or 'Good afternoon' they should kissed their children's hand._

_"Good night,Papa." then I drifted myself to sleep._

* * *

**Present Time**

****"It's getting pretty late. I'm gonna go now guys! Bye!" Jellal bid goodbye.

As he disappeared in my sight.

_I feel like.._

_Feel like kinda.._

_Disappointed.._

"Miss him already? Hime-sama?" Yuki giggled at me. Then, I glared at him saying 'that-will-be-your-last-laugh' then he stop giggling.

"Where's Josephine?"I asked them.

"Beside you." Kyohei said as he pointed at my left. Then I saw Josephine with a fancy scarf, a hat and a wig? I looked at it curiously.

"If your'e thinking why is it like that, it's because I put it on them. It would be boring. So it would be girly of Josephine!" Noi answered. Then I stared at it for a while..all of them gulping. After a decade, I smiled at her. "Thank you." Then they smiled.

"Jellal's right, it's pretty late. Let's go home now."Takenaga said.

"Yeah! And Scarlet! Cook Fried shrimp for me!" Kyohei demanded.

"Hai! Hai!" I responded.

"Race?" Ranmaru asked and we nodded. I carry Josephine in my arms as they get on their marks. I'm their coach.

"On your marks.. Ready,get set. GO!" as I said 'Go' we ran faster that no one get a glimpse of us.

* * *

**IN MY ROOM**

"Arigatou ne,minna." I bid them.

"Oi! How about my fried shrimp?!" Kyohei demanded.

"Tomorrow!" I shouted at him coldly. Then they left. I put Josephine in my room beside Hiroshi-kun.

"Hiroshi-kun meet Josephine. Jospehine meet Hiroshi-kun. I hope we can stay like this forever." I told them. They seemed pleased.

"Good night, Hiroshi-kun,Josephine." I told them as I drifted myself to sleep.

* * *

The next day..

A knock woke me up. It was Lucy.

"Ohayo Er." Lucy greeted me as I greeted back.

"What brings you here?" I asked her.

"Today you will meet up with your future husband. So, get ready with your outfit! We will fix you up!" Lucy said.

"Can I have my breakfast first?" I asked her then she nodded.

After my breakfast I went to my room as they fixed me up..

_Then.. when they leave..I talked to both of my mannequins._

_Then it was a mess.._

* * *

**YYYEEESSSSSS! THIS CHAPTER IS DONE!**

**Sorry if it take so long!**

**Reviews please! So i can put conclusions on this story!**

**Ja Ne~**


End file.
